Robin
Robin runs the Greenhouse Garden. She has a sassy personality, liking difficult or more 'adult' items like spicy food or naughty books. Lore Biography Story Involvement Sayings Neutral * I adore Piper, that clever little bumblebee! She’s already running a business at such a young age. It’s perfect preparation for when she’ll someday follow in my footsteps as the centerpiece of the community. * Good morning, sunshine! * The Headmaster and I discuss important news anytime I hear about something worth his attention. * The library is just so dry and dusty… and you can’t even talk above a whisper! How boring. * My garden runs on flower power! * You won’t believe what I just overheard… * If you ever hear anything important, you can always tell me. I’m a great listener. * Have you visited Kei’s salon lately? His spa treatments are like fertilizer for the soul! Er, not that there’s any actual fertilizer involved. I-it’s not that kind of place. * Psst, (username)! Have you been helping Lycus with his "experiments"? You should be careful! If he asks you to go into the Tattered Weave with him, you must stop him! It's scary!! Friendly * I'm sorry. I don't mean to get carried away like I do, but I get so excited that I can't help myself. * Oh, don’t mind Andre. Sometimes he needs to get out and enjoy the fresh air and sunshine, when he gets too stressed out, so I made a little secret spot for him in my garden. * It’s not MY fault that rumors don’t always turn out to be true… I just pass on the news, I don’t check everything before I say it! I’d have no time to say anything if I had to do that! * What’s the latest, (username)? Just kidding! I’m always the first to know anything around here. * Look at you! Have you grown? * Who keeps digging up my plants?! Someone’s going to pay for this! * Gossip is the lifeblood of a community, and I’m like the heart, pumping it through the body! Or something. That was a strange analogy, I admit. * Singing is good for plants. And for people! It feels good to sing, and it feels even better to have someone sing for you. * My, my, aren’t you a busy bee? Always on the go. Stay and chat with me a while! * I’ve heard the strangest things about the Headmaster’s son, doing ‘experiments’ in the labs below the school… I’ve never actually seen his eyes… Sounds creepy, right? No? What do you mean, that’s what labs are for? You’re no fun. * Have you heard, have you heard? I wonder if you’ve heard… * Psst, (username)! Have you been helping Lycus with his "experiments"? You should be careful! If he asks you to go into the Tattered Weave with him, you must stop him! It's scary!! Helpful * Hmm hm.. la la la… ooh, hmm… * Wow, my new nail polish is so cool! Look, it changes color in the sunlight! * Did you know I published a book? It’s a book on gardening, obviously. The BEST book on gardening there is. * I’m sorry. I don’t mean to get carried away like I do, but I get so excited that I can’t help myself. * Do you have any secrets to share, (username)? Hee hee. * Sometimes Jay will trade me little whispers she’s heard in exchange for a discount at my shop. * You’re looking radiant today, (username). Seeing you makes my heart grow! Hee hee. * I could really go for a kabob right now. I’m so hungry! Ohh, but I’m almost done growing this rare seed… * Sunshine makes me feel happy, but rain makes me feel free. It’s really fun to splash around in puddles! * The Headmaster’s Kith is so beautiful… so graceful… so perfect… I wish I had a Kith like Iris… * Psst, (username)! Have you been helping Lycus with his "experiments"? You should be careful! If he asks you to go into the Tattered Weave with him, you must stop him! It's scary!! Devoted * If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cutecumber. Hee hee! * If you were a fruit, you’d be a fineapple. Hee hee! * If you were a flower, I’d pick you. Hee hee! * Hey, (username), catch! I’m gonna blow you a kiss! Mwah! * (username), I love you from my head… tomatoes! Tee hee, isn’t that a cute pick-up line? * Do you need a hug? I bet you could use a hug right now. Let’s hug it out. * Did the sun come out, or did you just smile at me? * I try not to dwell on sad thoughts. I don’t want to make my flowers sad, too. But sometimes it’s nice to cry in the rain, when they won’t notice. * I want to have a rose-themed wedding someday. It would be so beautiful, with dancing under the stars, and, um, and fancy cars! Hey, that rhymed. * Dandelions are my favorite plant. If you blow all the seeds off in one breath and make a wish, it’ll come true! * Psst, (username)! Have you been helping Lycus with his "experiments"? You should be careful! If he asks you to go into the Tattered Weave with him, you must stop him! It's scary!! Quests Daily * Garden of Eatin' * Asking Around Hourly * The Best De-Fence * A Bright Idea * Dress To Impress * Junk That Junk * Party Time! * Psst... * Singing In The Sun * Taste Test * YOU! * Full Of Secrets Category:NPC Category:Hope Category:Hope NPCs Category:Greenhouse Garden